The M&M's
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: one night at J's Bar, Kevin and David are enjoying the company of their friends. that is, until Kevin Ryman just HAD to get the one M&M's bag that refused to open! very minor mentioning of DavidxKevin.


"Kevin, why don't you just use my knife?" David sighed as he ran his finger

around his glass of whiskey. "no, it's fine. I've got it." Kevin grinned.

'stupid bag...open dammit! I want my CHOCOLATE!'

a half hour ago, Kevin and David had come to J's Bar to enjoy a somewhat

quiet and enjoyable night of drinking and talking with their friends.

Kevin got a craving for chocolate and asked for M&M's, of course...

he just HAD to get the ONE BAG THAT WOULDN'T OPEN!

Kevin grunted, he tugged and pulled on the brown bag of chocolate goodness,

but to no avail it stayed sealed. he tried tearing all four sides and corners

of the bag, hoping at for at least one weak point. nothing. nothing!

"you sure you don't want my knife, Kev?" David began to smirk, watching his

lover struggle with a plastic bag was sad...but funny as hell.

"no, I'm good!" he breathed as he pulled the bag some more.

"want scissors, Kevin?" Will asked as he quirked an eyebrow "maybe a new bag?"

"no, thanks!" 'dammit..!'

Kevin had begun to use all his energy in his efforts to open the bag, his whole

body moving and squirming as he yanked and bit into the bag.

"Kev, just go buy a chocolate bar or something." Mark grumbled as he munched

on some cookies made by Cindy.

"no, I want my M&M's! no stupid bag is gonna beat me!" as he squirmed, people

sitting next to him either moved a chair further away or leaned away for fear

of Kevin's hands slipping and punching them in the face.

"geez, what do I have to do run my car over it?"

'screw it...'

"son of a BITCH!" Kevin snarled and threw the bag at the back of the bar,

barely missing Will in the process.

instead of the bag simply slamming against the said wall and falling to the

floor, it exploded!

little chocolate candies flew everywhere!

it flew into people's glasses, spraying alcohol and juices onto their faces.

it hit them on the head, their arms and necks, leaving a small welt behind.

curses and yelps filled the room as everyone was attacked by the evil candy!

"look out!" Will cried as he dove and slammed Cindy down to the floor with him

as some of the colored candies shot out into the air.

"ow, shit!" Mark cursed as he held his neck after being pelted by a little

M&M. "fuck, that's almost as worse as the gun shot I got in '79!"

"oh, damn..." George groaned as an M&M dived into his glass of gin and sprayed

his face and sweater with the said drink. he grabbed a handkerchief and cleaned

himself off.

"gah!" David cried as a candy shot at his nose, he rubbed the pain away.

Jim started choking as one M&M had flown across the room and into his throat,

he tried to swallow it, he even tried to slam himself against the table.

Yoko, who had somehow managed to protect herself with her backpack, smacked

Jim's back and the candy flew out onto the floor. Jim coughed and wheezed.

"CRAP!" Alyssa cried as a red M&M darted into her martini glass, shattering

it and sending glass all over the table. she covered her face with her arms in

time to save herself.

"ow.." Kevin rubbed his forehead as an M&M shot at him from the explosion just

a foot away. he slowly turned around in his seat and checked the damage.

well, nothing was really broken...save for a glass.

no one was bleeding...

"uh, sorry everyone. my bad." Kevin blushed, rubbing the back of his head

in embarrassment. 'dammit Kev, you messed up again!'

everyone sighed as they got up from their cover spots and got back into their

chairs, some having to re-order their drinks due to broken glasses or glass

that flew into their glasses.

Kevin bowed his head, embarrassed and disappointed. 'my chocolate..' he pouted.

David chuckled and ruffled Kevin's hair. "next time, just use scissors. ok?"

Kevin nodded his head, smiling.

"geez, I'd hate to see what happened if you tried to open a Milkyway bar."

Jim whimpered, still rubbing his throat.

David's face turned red, his eyes looking away. apparently, even THAT has

happened once before...

"yeah, you don't want to know." Kevin blushed, sipping his drink.

(end)

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

I wrote this sometime ago after I had my own trouble of opening a bag of M&M's.

although they never exploded and went everywhere, I just took some scissors and cut the

bag. But while I was eating them, I thought how funny it would be to write a story!

So, in a way this story was based off of true events…sort of.

Just a cute short story, I hope you enjoyed it!

Now I'm craving chocolate all over again…

Lin


End file.
